Until The Very End
by enviousness
Summary: Sakura jatuh dengan kecepatan lima senti meter per detik./ "Karena kau membiarkan Rin mati."/ Sampai saat-saat yang paling akhir/ KakashiObito/ Team Minato/ Tim Tujuh/ Canon. Untuk semua yang bertahan pada Kakashi )


_Untuknya, yang bertahan sampai akhir_

* * *

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

* * *

.

Until The Very End

...

..

Dulu ketika tiba saatnya kelopak sakura melambai-lambai turun, dihempaskan oleh angin musim semi, akan ada cerita mengenai filosofi klise yang mengiringi gugurnya. Di bawah atap yang di dalamnya berkeliaran asap-asap beraroma _soyu, miso_, _butaniku _di kedai _ramen_ langganan sehabis pulang misi, Ichiraku. Keluar dari mulut seorang Rin, yang seperti kelopak sakura sendiri, berperangai halus.

"_Sakura jatuh dengan kecepatan sekitar lima senti meter per detik. Kelihatannya lambat, tapi sedetik kemudian kau baru menyadari kalau tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di tanah."_

Lalu suara berisik Obito akan mengudara, terbentuk disela-sela kemeletuk di antara minyak dan air ludah, berujar dengan keras, "_Lanjutkan, lanjutkan!"_ yang kontan meraih seulas senyum dari Rin dan Sensei. Setelah itu Rin akan berhenti sejenak, melirik bocah pendiam yang duduk di pinggir (yang memandangnya dengan tatapan non-antusias, ekspresi elusif seperti biasanya), rona-rona merah begitu tipis yang menjalar di pipi luput dari pandangan _jounin_ tiga belas tahun itu.

"_Begitu pula dengan kehidupan. Terasa pelan dan panjang. Tetapi ketika kau menengok kembali, banyak sekali hal yang sudah terlewati."_

Pada beberapa waktu, Kakashi akan mengerti maksud perkataan Rin.

.

Di suatu waktu, pagi mengabur, langit terpayungi awan sitrus, kilatan-kilatan putih tertampik di kejauhan. Tidak seperti biasanya yang bercorak lembayung meskipun matahari telah lama bertengger di langit. Seakan menjadi pertanda esok yang lebih berkabut, tidak cerah.

Hari ini Kakashi merasa resah. Bukan–bukan karena was-was dirinya akan gugur di pertempuran nanti, _ia sudah pernah mati sekali._ Perasaan itu sama sekali lain; asing dan perlahan menjadi terlalu pelik, bertalu-talu di dalam rusuknya yang mengembang dan mengempis sementara ia berusaha mempertahankan posisinya di atas tanah.

Kakashi merutuki takdir. Alunan hembusan angin di telinga, berkolaborasi dengan genta-genta perang, jeritan, teriakan, ledakan dari jutsu-jutsu terlarang berputar-putar di titik tersensitif di kepala, membentuk _crescendo_ yang meracuni, melaju lurus terus kebawah, menuju hati, menyayat. Ia pikir semua akan baik-baik saja, karena ada Naruto, karena ia percaya. Meski ia mulai terlihat naïf(dan karena shinobi harus realistis, selalu), tidak berasio seperti Kakashi yang biasanya. Bahkan sampai detik itu ia percaya, ia percaya dan akan terus percaya. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Hitai-ate_-nya tak bergeming, namun begitu mata kirinya terasa perih.

Terakhir kali Kakashi ingat, matanya bertingkah seperti itu ialah ketika dia kehilangan pemilik aslinya (yang selalu berisik dengan ocehan omong-kosong-tak-penting miliknya, dan yang pertama kali gugur) belasan tahun sebelumnya, di antara batu dan tanah; pada tangan yang tergenggam di tubuh yang remuk, aliran darah di sela-sela celahan remukan, serta senyum tulus di permukaan. Di waktu itu, seulas janji tercipta di antara keduanya. Pada saat itu juga, Obito menghujamnya dengan kesadaran yang paling menusuk. Memberinya sesuatu yang tak terelakkan, _permanen_, _susah dilucuti _karena sampai kapan pun, Kakashi merasa ia tak akan bisa menepisnya, dan pada hari-hari selanjutnya ia telah menemukan dirinya menyerah (lalu menjulurkan tangan, menerima, dan terakhir ia membuat keputusan bulat; seperti janjinya, ia akan melindungi). Kakashi ingat orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai _ikatan_. Ikatan pertamanya di kehidupan.

Pada saat seperti itu, Kakashi teringat akan perkataan Rin.

Yang kedua, ketika _ia harus menghilangkan Rin dari dunia. Raikiri_ menembus tubuh yang rapuh, merogoh jantung, dengan kesadaran penuh menghancurkan. Di tengah aktivitasnya itu, ia sudah tahu, _paham_. Bukankah ia telah gagal? Bukankah ia telah melanggar janjinya kepada Obito? Disanggahnya tubuh Rin, menutup lukanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. _Chakra_ berpusar di telapak tangan, ditangkupkan di atas luka, bermaksud mempercepat regenerasi. Kalau mau, Kakashi bisa menyumpah-serapah. Apa saja kerja para _iryo nin_ itu selama ini, hingga menutup luka kolot itupun mereka tak tahu caranya?

Iya, dia tahu dia menjadi terlalu melankolis, _cengeng_. _Shinobi harus membunuh perasaannya_. Namun begitu Kakashi tetap saja tak mampu membendung cairan asam yang mengucur deras dari mata kirinya, putus asa. Begitu hebat, deras, membanjiri, hingga menuntut sebelah matanya ikut mengucur, memaksa raganya tertekuk, lengan mengguncang, mencabut detak jantungnya untuk beberapa saat, lalu perlahan kesadaran mulai terambil alih.

Semua itu dipancing oleh sebuah kalimat terakhir yang mengucur dari bibir yang dialiri darah, tersenggok-senggok, berkata, "Kau tak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang, Kakashi."

Pada saat itu, Kakashi mengerti maksud perkataan Rin.

Yang ketiga, yang terakhir gugur, satu-satunya entitas tersisa yang membuktikan pada malam-malam penuh mimpi gelap, membawa peluh, menciptakan elegi bernama ketakutan di dalam relung Kakashi; bahwa tim Minato ada, dan memang ada. Tapi bukankah kini ia hanya punya nama-nama untuk diingat? Bukankah setelah itu, ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi?

Pada saat seperti itu, akhirnya Kakashi benar-benar mengerti maksud perkataan Rin.

Kepala Kakashi berdengung. Matanya menuntut, tak terperihkan, mengucilkan fakta bahwa dia harus cepat-cepat sampai di tempat tujuan. Pijakan kaki _jounin_ itu kehilangan keakuratannya, hampir saja membuatnya terpeleset dan tersungkur. Untuk sementara waktu Kakashi mengurangi perputaran chakranya, tangannya beranjak naik, menyingkirkan_ hitai-ate_ nya sedikit ke pinggir, membiarkan angin lebih leluasa menyapu sayatan bekas lukanya.

Adalah suara Guy, yang tubuhnya hilang timbul di sekitaran bebatuan di sampingnya, menyeru, mengembalikan fokus utamanya saat ini, membantu Naruto. Ya, pada momentum ini, dia tak boleh lengah, dia tak boleh kehilangan _composure_-nya. Kemungkinan besar akan merenggut lebih dari nyawanya ketika harus melawan Madara Uchiha dan Tobi. Ah Tobi. Tobi sang pengendali. _Orang_ manipulatif yang merencanakan semuanya. Proklamator. Designer. Psikopat. Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu, Kakashi? Bukankah ketika Naruto menembusnya di pertempuran yang lalu, kau bisa menduganya(kalau dia bukan si humoris bodoh yang bisa dianggap enteng)? Bukankah dengan warisan _sharingan_mu, kau telah memastikan bahwa si humoris laknat itu juga, sama sepertimu, mempunyai _sharingan_?

Bagaimanapun, Kakashi pun bukanlah lawan yang enteng. Koreksi: ancaman yang patut diperhitungkan. Pihak musuh tahu itu, _Kopi ninja no Kakashi_ bukan sekedar nama, dia harus cepat-cepat disingkirkan. Lalu ketika pihak musuh mengeluarkan tajinya yang paling mematikan, bukankah dia setengah berhasil mengirimnya ke dimensi lain dengan _kamui gaiden _miliknya?

Semua baik-baik saja. Kalimat itu berulang kali terukir di benak Kakashi. Semua _akan _baik-baik saja.

Naruto bergerak maju, membentuk beberapa _bunshin_. Kakashi memindahkan fokus matanya. _Rasengan_ berukuran masif berputar-putar di tangan Naruto. Mata dialihkan ke Tobi. Sosok itu mengambil ancang-ancang; mengantisipasi. Serangan meleset. Kakashi mendengar Guy berteriak. Dia mengatakan sesuatu. _Jounin_ itu tak merespon, _tak bisa, tak bisa; ia tak mendengarnya. _

_Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin._

Kelebatan memori menikam kesadarannya ; _nisan, bebatuan, tubuh yang tergencet, sebagian remuk, tak mungkin selamat. Rin sudah mengeceknya. Organ tubuhnya hancur total. Ninja medis yang lain memeriksanya dengan teliti. Kemungkinan selamat kurang dari satu persen. Sudah dipastikan._

_Tak mungkin. _

"…shi…"

_Tak mungk__in._

" ─kashi!"

_Tak mungk_─

"Kakashi!" teriakan Guy membuat naluri Kakashi kembali waspada. _Jounin_ beralis tebal itu memperhatikan rekannya dengan sedikit emosi dan prihatin. "Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Lalu Guy mengucapkan instruksi. Kakashi tidak merespon. Mantan ketua anbu itu hanya mendengarkan dengan konsentrasi yang payah. _Ia masih belum percaya. _Perasaan resah itu mencabik-cabik relungnya. Fokusnya melemah. Dia mendengar samar-samar Guy berbicara mengenai junior yang melampaui senior, sepertinya. Kakashi masih belum merespon. Pikirannya kacau.

Serangan dilancarkan lagi. Kali ini _bunshin shuriken_ raksasa, dilempar dengan kecepatan tinggi dan daya hancur yang mengerikan. Gestur Tobi menandakan bahwa ia sudah mengetahui serangan itu. Tongkatnya berayun, dengan sekejap membalikkan _shuriken_ ke arah tuannya. Naruto dalam bahaya. Bahaya. Kakashi tak bergerak, masih terbius dengan ketakberdayaan akan kontrol diri. Kurama menangkis pada waktu yang tepat. _Shuriken_ berhasil dihentikan. Kakashi bersyukur. _Jounin_ itu merasa brengsek. Payah. Sekarang ia harus bertindak. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia akan menggunakan _Kamui_.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyerang lagi, terus, tertangkis, menangkis. Hingga suatu ketika bunshin pemuda _chuunin_ itu mendadak muncul tiba-tiba di atas Tobi. Rasengan di tangan kanan. Siap untuk menghantam. Tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar. Tidak, pria bertopeng itu tidak sempat menghindar.

Braakkkk.

_Bunshin_ Naruto lenyap. Retakannya perlahan jatuh ke tanah. Menyingkap wajah yang selama ini tersembunyi.

Detak jantung kakashi lenyap seketika. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada gerakan. Bumi kehilangan nafasnya.

Mata itu. Mata itu. Wajah itu.

Wajah familiar yang menatapnya lurus. Menuntutnya untuk tak berpaling.

"_Hanya aku yang belum memberikan apapun kepadamu, Kakashi. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Jadi, Aku akan menjadi matamu. Aku akan hidup dan melalui dirimu aku akan melihat masa depan. "_

_Sharingan_ bertemu dengan_ sharingan_.

Tiga_ tomoe_ bertemu dengan tiga _tomoe_.

Mata kanan bertemu dengan mata kiri.

Pada saat itu, Kakashi mengerti mengapa rusuknya sedari tadi pagi memberontak. Kakashi mengerti mengapa matanya terasa perih. _Matanya merindukan pemilik aslinya, begitu pula dengan pemiliknya saat ini._

Pada saat itu, Kakashi sangat mengerti maksud perkataan Rin.

.

"Apa…..dia benar-benar Obito?" tercekat, Kakashi mendengar suara Guy.

Guy tidak langsung mendengar jawaban. Tapi Guy juga tidak memaksa. _Dirinya sendiri masih belum pulih dari shock nya._

Ada suatu waktu, ketika Kakashi membayangkan tim Minato hidup sampai saat ini. Dengan Rin, Obito dan sensei yang enam belas tahun lebih tua. Dalam bayangannya, Obito tidak seperti ini.

Bukankah perangai Obito kini kaku? Garis-garis wajahnya lebih tegas, tidak lunak seperti terakhir kali Kakashi melihatnya. Rupanya tidak bodoh, dan mimiknya serius. _Dan sekarang, dia tidak memakai google kesayangannya._

"Tidak salah lagi….itu Obito Uchiha,"

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu kalau mau. Tak ada artinya untukku."

_Kenapa. Kenapa. Kenapa._

_Yang memaksanya untuk memahami arti kerjasama tim. Yang memaksanya memahami arti ikatan. Yang memberinya ikatan. Yang berkata kepadanya dengan sekuat tenaga, menggebu-gebu, bahwa orang yang menelantarkan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah? Bukankah itu kau, Obito?_

_Lalu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?_

Selama dua puluh sembilan tahun menjalani hidupnya, baru kali ini Kakashi mempunyai begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Seperti;_"Bagaimana kabarmu?", "Apa kau hidup dengan nyaman?", "Apa kau makan dengan teratur?" _dan banyak lagi sampai-sampai tak ada satu pun yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak, meski ingin, ia tak mampu. Dan yang berhasil menembus mulutnya malah sepotong kalimat;

"Kau...selamat?"

Lalu Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan. Dan yang lainnya juga. Banyak. Banyak pertanyaan. Tapi tak satu pun sampai di telinga Kakashi. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Obito.

"Apakah aku selamat atau tidak, itu tidak penting. Tapi, kalau kau begitu ingin tahu kenapa aku hidup…."

Ada kilatan penyesalan di dalam dua mata yang berlainan dalam satu rupa itu. Terpuruk, seperti batu yang dilemparkan ke dalam lubang tak berdasar. Dalam. Dalam dan tak menimbulkan riak.

Kakashi sudah mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan Obito. Ia sudah menunggunya.

"Karena kau membiarkan Rin mati."

_Ya, memang . _

_Tidak ada lagi Rin yang eksistensinya bermakna jauh lebih dari seorang penetralisir di antara mereka. Tidak ada lagi Rin, yang tersenyum, yang mengobati memar-memar, yang menyemangati. Tidak ada Rin yang lebih berharga dari nyawa mereka berdua._

_._

Obito kemudian berbicara. Banyak. Panjang lebar. Dulu juga begitu, selalu banyak omong kosong. Tapi kali ini ada sorot keseriusan di sana, di mata itu. Ia berbicara mengenai dunia ini yang hanya ada kesengsaraan. Yang tak pernah mau mengerti dan mengambil semua yang berharga. Lalu ia menerangkan konsep _dunia baru_yang ingin diwujudkannya. Sebuah dunia yang di dalamnya tak ada pecundang yang menangis di atas nisan. _Seperti dirinya. _Dunia yang di dalamnya hanya ada kebahagiaan. Dunia yang di dalamnya orang-orang bisa berkumpul dengan yang terkasih. Keluarga, teman, pacar, atasan.

Dunia yang di dalamnya ada Rin.

Rin. Sensei. Juga Kakashi dan Obito.

Jika situasinya tak seperti itu, Kakashi akan dengan lugas mengatakan bahwa Obito naïf. Sangat sangat naïf. Tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa. Dia tak berhak mengatainya naïf. Karena dia akan menjadi seorang hipokrit. Dia sendiri terlalu melankolis. Seperti wanita, cengeng. Dia sendiri menginginkan dunia yang sama.

_Dunia yang di dalamnya ada Rin. Obito. Sensei. Dirinya._

_Bukankah itu dunia yang ideal?_

Lagipula semua orang akan menemukan kebahagiaannya masing-masing. Benar kan?

Kemudian bumi berdisorientasi. Waktu melambat. Sosok-sosok di depannya melebur.

_Terlalu banyak kekacauan. Terlalu banyak kepedihan. _Lalu dunia menggelap.

* * *

Di balik matanya, Kakashi mengenali rumah-rumah yang masih utuh, dengan atap-atap kokoh yang masih baru. Calon-calon ninja kecil bermain di pelataran, saling berkejaran. Beberapa _kunai_ melesat melewati dirinya, hampir mengoyak telinganya. Pohon-pohon muda bersisian, rantingnya sedikit menjulang sampai ke tepi jalan. Di atas sana, bukit Hokage telah di perbaharui. Sekarang ada lima pahatan di atasnya. Yang paling baru, di sebelah paling kanan adalah pahatan Tsunade-sama. Lalu di sebelahnya lagi ada pahatan yang setengah jadi. Kakashi tidak mengenalinya. Hanya menampakkan setengah rupa dengan rambut nanas yang mengingatkannya pada Shikamaru. Di atas dagunya, tiga coretan membentang dengan jelas, seakan dipahat dengan sengaja. Entah apa itu. Kakashi merasa mengenalnya.

Lalu di suatu pojok, di teras sebuah bilik sederhana, seorang _kunoichi_ muda(Kakashi menyadari warna rambutnya merah muda) tengah mengasah _kunai_nya, tidak menyadari di belakangnya, mengendap-endap, seorang berjubah oranye sampai tumit mendekatinya. Tangannya merayap, mendekati. Dekat. Si _Kunoichi_ masih belum menyadarinya. Sangat dekat. Masih belum juga sadar. Tangannya hanya berjarak dekat sekali dengan bahu si_ kunoichi_. Dan sedetik kemudian, pria oranye itu terdesak di tanah, dengan kedua tangan diringkus oleh si _kunoichi_. Kemudian si _kunoichi_ menampari sosok oranye itu dengan sepenuh tenaga.

Kakashi tidak bisa melihat rupa mereka. Jounin itu mencoba mendekat. Fokusnya mendekat. Kedua sosok itu mulai terlihat lebih jelas. Lebih dekat. Beberapa puluh langkah lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sesuatu mencengkram bahunya. Fokusnya berbalik.

Ia berhadapan dengan _kitsune-kamen_, yang dulu pernah ia kenakan ketika menjadi ketua anbu. Penyandangnya tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Memakai seragam _anbu_, dengan lencana _shachou_ terpatri di lengan kiri. Berambut_ raven_ yang sangat familiar. Kakashi bisa melihat mulut anbu itu bergerak ketika dengan perlahan ia membuka _kitsune-kamen_nya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar. Lalu sebuah tangan lain mencengkram bahunya dari belakang. Fokusnya berbalik lagi.

Dua sosok tadi terlihat jelas di hadapannya. Ah. Kakashi mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

Belum sempat ia meraih mereka, sesuatu dalam dirinya meledak. Menghancurkan jantung. Dunianya mengabur, menjadi dunia tak berbentuk. Menghitam, pekat. Sangat pekat. Hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun cahaya. Lalu ia merasa terjatuh. Tertarik gravitasi. Terus jatuh. Lalu sesuatu menariknya, mencegahnya jatuh lebih dalam. Lalu cahaya mulai kembali. Menerangi dunianya. Begitu terang hingga terasa menyilaukan. Ia menoleh.

Naruto menggenggam lengannya, menahannya agar tak jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Kakashi-sensei?" Pemuda _chuunin_ itu membantu Kakashi bangkit, masih sedikit sempoyongan. Ia tak menjawab, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya mengacak-acak kasar rambut Naruto. Pemuda chuunin itu meringis, memberontak. "Apa-apaan kau sensei!? Musuh sedang─" Ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Baru pertama kalinya ia melihat senseinya tersenyum seperti itu.

Iya. Kakashi sudah mengerti.

"Aku merasa beruntung mempunyai kau sebagai rekan timku, Naruto. Nah, jangan mati mendahuluiku." Dengan itu Kakashi bergerak maju. Terseok-seok.

.

"Orang yang menelantarkan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah. Kau selalu bilang begitu, kan, Obito?"

Obito tak bergeming. Ada kilatan elusif di matanya yang menatap tajam Kakashi. Ia tahu kalau Kakashi masih belum selesai bicara.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menungguku sedikit lebih lama di duniamu Obito. Yah kau lihat sendiri, masih ada beberapa bocah menyusahkan yang harus kuurusi."

_Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Rin, Sensei._

_Sampai waktunya tiba. Sampai semua tulangnya remuk. Sampai semua pembuluh nadinya hancur. _

_Sampai saat-saat yang paling akhir._

Kakashi menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Obito lurus-lurus. Lalu senyum itu merekah kembali.

"Ayo, Obito."

Bagaimanapun, masa depannya adalah kematian.  
_  
_

.

**_fin_**

* * *

_─enviousness, 00:39, 11:09:2012─_

* * *

_a/n: tidakkah obito kini tampan? :D, langsung saja, adakah yang berkaca-kaca membaca naruto chapter" terakhir? :D_


End file.
